Rêve ou réalité
by Aloune
Summary: Une légende dit que quand vous ne pouvez pas dormir la nuit, c'est que vous êtes éveillé dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il avait toujours été auprès de lui.


**Titre : Rêve ou réalité**

 **Résumé : Une légende dit que quand vous ne pouvez pas dormir la nuit, c'est que vous êtes éveillé dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il avait toujours été auprès de lui.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne mappartiennent pas**

 **Rating : M**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Le pire des sentiments est de ne pas savoir s'il faut attendre ou abandonner._**

Luffy était allongé dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'oeil. Les somnifères prescrits par le médecin lui faisaient autant d'effet qu'un double espresso.

Il avait mis la télévision dans sa chambre. -Le petit appareil portatif de merde qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis, la seule chose qui n'avait pas été saisie par les huissiers, car son crédit avait été remboursé.

Un vieux film passait à l'écran, il n'avait pas vu le titre, mais il gardait le poste allumé en permanence. Comme fond sonore, comme veilleuse pour avoir de la compagnie.

Les protagonistes du film jouaient à Pierre, papier, ciseau dans leur appartement baigné de lumière tamisée. Il y'avait quelque chose d'érotique, une tension palpable entre eux dont ils explosaient toutes les nuances.

Au début de leur relation, ils avaient l'habitude de jouer à Pierre, papier, ciseau, avec Ace. Fous l'un de l'autre. Il leur arrivait de se chamailler. Au Pierre papier ciseau ou au Monopoly, celui qui perdait devait retirer un vêtement. Luffy finissait toujours nu et lui tout habillé.

 _Cela n'arriverait plus jamai_ s. Il renifla.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir à se consacrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ace. Il lui manquait. Les rares fois où il dormait assez longtemps pour rêver. Il rêvait que son amour était vivant. Souriant, ace lui disait qu'il était bien bête de le croire mort.

L'enveloppe de Law qu'il avait reçu fin septembre, contenant les photos du portefeuille de son compagnon et de son portable, le hantait encore. Celle du maroquin brûlé était pire. Ace avait-il péri carbonisé?

Une vague de chagrin le terassa. Il éclata en sanglots, enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Ace ...mumura t'il, Ace mon amour je t'aimais si fort ...

Il finit par se calmer et s'allongea pour regarder les images défiler sur l'écran. Et soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Affolé, il vit une silhouette de grande taille approcher. C'était un homme dont le visage était presque entièrement caché sur une cagoule. L'homme se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas.

Terrorisé, Luffy recula et tendit les bras vers sa table de nuit à la recherche d'un objet susceptible de le servir d'arme. Son verre d'eau s'ecrasa par terre. Il essaya de crier, mais ne put laisser échapper qu'un faible râle avant qu'une main s'écrase contre sa bouche.

Et il reconnut la voix de Ace déterminé.

\- C'est moi chuchota t'il c'est moi Lu' mon bébé je vais bien.

Il retira sa main pour relever sa cagoule.

Le jeune brun se jeta sur sa lampe de chevet et le fixa, incrédule. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un fantôme qui s'était laissé pousser la barbe et s'etait rasé la tête. Un fantôme dont la peau, les cheveux et l'eau de cologne sentaient ceux de Ace. Un fantôme dont les mains, qui serraient son visage, ressemblaient à celles de ace.

A la fois sidéré et émerveillé, il ne le quittait pas des yeux: la joie s'emparait de son corps.

\- Ace ? C'est toi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi!

Il le dévisagea, bouche ouverte. Puis il secoua la tête et se tut.

\- Ils disaient tous.. ils disaient tous que tu étais mort.

\- Très bien, confirma t-il. je suis effectivement mort.

Ace l'embrassa. Son haleine sentait la cigarette, l'alcool et un peu l'ail. Pour Luffy, à ce moment précis, c'était l'odeur la plus emvoûtante du monde.

_ Ils m'ont envoyé des photos de ton portefeuille et de ton téléphone.

Les yeux du plus grand s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un enfant.

_Incroyable ! génial! Ils les ont retrouvés! c'est dément!

Sa réaction lui parut étrange. Plaisantait il? Tout était si bizarre ..Luffy lui caressa le visage et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mumura t-il en passant sa main sur ses pommettes, son nez, ses oreilles, son front. C'est toi. C'est vraiment toi.

_ Bien sûr que c'est moi, idiot!

_Comment..Comment as tu fait pour vivre?

_ J'ai pensé à toi et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas envie de t'abandonner.

_Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Tu as été bléssé ?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

Luffy l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme s'il découvrait sa bouche pour la première fois, explorant chacun de ses recoins. Puis il éloigna son visage et lui sourit, à bout de souffle .

_ c'est bien toi!

Ace glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et se mit à caresser lentement, ses tétons.

Ce soir, cette apparition, ce Ace était un autre homme . L'homme des premiers temps . Etait-il mort pour mieux renaître ?

Le plus grand entreprit de se déshabiller. Il défit les lacets de ses baskets et baissa son pantalon. Il avait une énorme érection . Il retira sa cagoule, son col roulé noir et ses chaussettes. Puis il arracha les draps. Ace allongea le plus jeune sur le lit et parsema son cou , ses épaules et ses bras de baisers légers comme des papillons. Il lui ôta son t-shirt, puis referma ses doigts sur ses tétons avant d'en sucer tour à tour les deux pointes dressées

\- Luffy, regarde moi

Celui-ci s'exécuta les yeux noyés de larmes, tandis qu'il faisait glisser son boxer sur ses hanches. Ace embrassa ses pieds, remontant lentement le long d'une jambe, s'attarda sur l'interieur d'une cuisse et s'immobilisa à la hauteur de son sexe. Puis il le goûta, longuement . Sans cesser de lui infliger ce delicieux supplice, sa langue caressa le coeur brûlant de son corps, ce qui acheva de le rendre fou de désir et de plaisir mêlés. Les doigts crispés sur les draps, Luffy ondulait des hanches en gémissant . Soudain son corps se tendit et ce fut l'explosion.

Il poussa un cri aigu, emporté par une voluptueuse, jouissance. Ace contempla son visage avec une joie intense. Il llui aurait au moins donné ça. Il l'avait fait pleurer de chagrin, mais il l'avait aussi fait crier de plaisir. Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux, haletant, le regard ébloui, et mumura:

_ Je t'aime

_ Je sais répondit il en posant la main sur sa joue.

Luffy promena les doigts sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules. Il s'empara de sa bouche et le plus grand lui repondit avec une passion sauvage. Toujours entièrement nu, ace pressa son basssin contre le sien. Au conctact de sa virilité dure comme de la pierre, le jeune brun laissa échapper un gémissement.

Ondulant des hanches en gémissant, Luffy noua les jambes sur ses reins. Ace prit une profonde inspiration. Non. Pas encore. Il avait envie de lui à en devenir fou, mais il voulait encore attendre .C'était la derniere fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il voulait retenir le temps. Tant qu'il était dans ses bras, il maintenait à distance le désespoir et la solitude qui l'attendaient sans lui.

D'un mouvement puissant, il plongea en lui, savourant sa chaleur autour de lui.

ACE ! Hurla Luffy

Le dénommé posa immédiamment un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Chut, je ne suis pas là, ce n'est que son fantôme.

Luffy l'enlaça et l'attira au plus près de son visage. Sa barbe vint le chatouiller, il adora cette sensation et se mit à pousser, pousser, pousser contre lui pourqu'il soit au plus profond de lui.

Cependant la volonté du barbu veillait toujours; il faillait faire durer ce bonheur ultime le plus longtemps possible. C'était indispensable! Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Au bout d'un moment, il roula sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui, puis le laissant le contrôle de la situation. Grave erreur, songea t-il, tandis que, vaincu par la fougue de luffy il basculait en même temps que lui dans un gouffre sans fond, incapable de détourner les yeux de son visage transfiguré de plaisir ..

Plustard, encore tout alangui, il le serrait tendrement contre lui. Quelle chance qu'il soit incapable de dormir avec lui ! Il allait pouvoir vivre pleinement cette dernière nuit. Le visage de Luffy était si beau dans le clair de lune .. Et il était si doux dans ses bras ...Si chaud.. Il sentait si bon... Fermant les yeux, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux . Toute la nuit .. Il avait encore toute la nuit ... Il allait en savourer chaque heure... chaque minute...

 _Tel un esprit qui hante des rêves_ ...

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

La lumière douce du matin inondait la chambre. Pour la première fois depuis sa disparition il avait dormi avec Ace.

Pris de panique, il se redressa d'un bond.

Le lit était vide. Pour la première fois c'était lui qui s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour partir. Une bouffée d'angoisse lui coupa le souffle.

Il avait toujours su qu'il finirait ainsi.

 _Seul_.

Doucement, il se mit à pleurer. Son corps était secoué d'irrépressibles sanglots qui remontaient sans même qu'il s'en rende compte au profond de lui même.

À travers les larmes salées qui baignaient ses yeux noisettes, luffy contemplait son souvenir le plus précieux, un cliché de son amour dans un petit cadre en argent.

 _C'était le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois_.

Il maudissait Ace et pourtant, il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait. Et parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il allait continuer à attendre son retour. Car, un amour sincère comme le leur, restera éternelle à jamais.

Et puis, en partant travailler ce matin, Luffy se demanda si la nuit dernière fut un rêve ou une réalité.

* * *

 ** _Il est compliqué de dire adieu quand on veut rester. Il est difficile de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer. Mais ce qui est impossible c'est d'oublier quand on aime._**

* * *

Ils avaient mis le corps dans un vrai cercueil, placé dans une vraie tombe, fermée par une lourde dalle en marbre et surmontée d'une plaque avec une photo. L'arbre avait été replanté dans un pot posé sur la pierre tombale. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe. Il ne pria pas mais, se souvint des meilleurs instants qu'il avait passés avec son gros bébé. D'autres images moins chaleureuses lui revinrent en mémoire: Son rêve, Son escapade avec son meilleur ami, le difficile retour et la nuit torride qu'il avait passé auprès de son petit copain. Il passa une main sur son menton jadis barbu mais désormais glabre et son regard remonta vers une photo qui était la sienne.

\- Un homme sensé être mort qui regarde sa propre tombe... Glauque comme scène, t'en penses quoi Law?

Le surnommé s'assit près de lui.

\- J'ai connu des situations bien plus terrifiante lui répondit il, bientôt ils seront ce qui s'est réellement passé et tu n'auras plus à jouer ce rôle.

\- J'espère ... Car tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, c'est pour lui. Pour mon luffy . Et le voir dans cet état me rend ... si.. faible. Est ce que tu rends compte qu'il continue à croire en mon retour ? J'ai envie d'aller le revoir et lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué et, comme je l'aime. ..

_ Je sais Ace, mais saches que c'est pour son bien, il est en danger. Et n'oublies pas que je veilles aussi sur lui. Quand tout ça sera fini, vous pourrez vivre pleinement votre vie.

-Oui tu raison .. Murmura t'il. Luffy, je jure devant cette tombe de te venger et de leur faire payer les blessures qui t'ont affligés. Bientôt. Oui bientôt, on pourra rester enfin ensemble. ...


End file.
